1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle. More particularly to a motorcycle having switches for operating a transmission, wherein the switches are arranged so that the transmission can be efficiently operated.
2. Description of Background Art
A V-belt type continuously variable transmission (CVT) is known that includes a drive pulley, a driven pulley and a V-belt wrapped between the drive pulley and the driven pulley. The drive pulley is connected to a prime mover such as an engine and the driven pulley is connected to a load. The wrapping radius of the V-belt on the drive pulley and the wrapping radius of the V-belt on the driven pulley are continuously varied to control a speed ratio. More particularly, it is known that a vehicle including a CVT includes a plurality of shift modes. For example, in a transmission control device described in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Sho 62-155192, an economy mode, a standard mode or a power mode can be selected by a control switch provided in the vicinity of a handle grip. FIG. 16 shows such a prior art configuration wherein a control switch for switching among a plurality of shift modes is provided in the vicinity of a handle grip. As illustrated in FIG. 16, a switch unit 116 is provided in the vicinity of a handle grip 115. The switch unit 116 includes a control switch 117 in combination with a self starter switch 118 and a headlight switch 119.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-357269 discloses a transmission for a motor-driven vehicle having an automatic shift mode and a manual shift mode. This transmission is provided with a selector switch for selecting either the automatic shift mode or the manual shift mode and is also provided with a shift-up switch and a shift-down switch for use in the manual shift mode.
It is desirable to select any one of a plurality of automatic shift modes and a manual shift mode as a function which is lacking in the above prior art devices. However, it is necessary to provide a switch for switching among the plurality of automatic shift modes, a switch for switching between the automatic shift mode and the manual shift mode and a switch for shift-down and shift-up in the manual shift mode. In a motorcycle, switches are generally arranged in the periphery of a handle bar as shown in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Sho 62-155192. Accordingly, when the number of switches is increased, the periphery of the handle bar is complicated by the switches and the operation of the switches is also complicated.
Accordingly, it is desired to reduce the number of switches, thereby allowing the selection of a desired shift mode or the performance of shift-down and shift-up by a simpler operation.